Spin rogue
by Bran the Warg
Summary: "¡Tú nunca serás un héroe biónico!" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Davenport le dijo a Spin antes de que huyera de la Acdemia biónica. Los años han pasado y Spin es un mercenario biónico de renombre. Ahora que una nueva amenaza se alza y a Spin parece no importarle hasta que Douglas revela cierta información que podría cambiar la decisión del infame mercenario...


**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son de mi propiedad la franquicia de _Lab Rats_ como tampoco lo son los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ella se deriven. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

Sé que en español a Spin le dicen Espiral, pero me gusto más el nombre en inglés, a diferencia de otras historias mías este el único nombre o lugar no traducido.

 _Atentamente Bran the Warg_

* * *

Spin despertó en su cápsula. Había tenido otra vez ese sueño donde se graduaba de la Academia como el mejor de la clase, Súper D lo nombraba un héroe biónico y todos lo aclamaban como se merecía. Golpeo su cabeza contra el vidrio de su cápsula, aún estaba con la camiseta verde, aún era un alumno de nivel intermedio, necesitaba subir y **¡Rápido!**

Salió de su cápsula y fue al comedor por el desayuno.

Mientras caminaba y Bob decía un montón de cosas sin sentido Spin pensaba en su sueño y, cuanto más lo pensara, más se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba harto de que no lo tomaran en serio y que cada vez que él intentará ir en una misión lo hicieran a un lado diciendo " _Eres muy joven para esto Spin_ " o " _Aún no estás listo para esto_ " es tan frustrante; ¿Cómo se supone que se vuelva un héroe biónico, si solo se la pasa en estos tontos ejercicios de la Academia?, que ¿Acaso no habría un atajo para ya graduarse? Bueno, podría haberse graduado hace tiempo cuando fue a esa misión con Bob y todo iba tan bien, hasta que Bob tenía que arruinarlo... Se paró en seco. Entonces lo entendió: _**Él había fracasado por culpa de Bob**_ _, no por inexperiencia o por ser muy joven sino_ _ **por**_ _ **Bob**_ _, pero si iba a una misión_ _ **Sin Bob**_ _podría tener al alcance su graduación._ Spin dejó que una sonrisa traviesa se extendiera por su rostro.

—¿Por qué tan sonriente Turbo?— dijo su némesis: Leo Dooley —¡Por fin encontraste una habilidad biónica que no sea hacer piruetas!— continuó él fingiendo asombro. Spin fingió estar triste de repente. —No, aún no, ya sabes cómo es ser biónico...— puso una sonrisa de superioridad de oreja a oreja —¡Espera, es cierto, tú no eres biónico!— provocando que todo el comedor riera a carcajadas. Daniel se acercó a Leo y le dijo —Te venció en tu propio juego— Si las miradas pudieran matar Leo ya habría matado a Spin y a Daniel.

 **...**

( _Esa misma tarde_ )

Adam, Bree, Chase y Leo andaban en otra misión mientras él estaba atrapado con Bob, se preguntó _¿Cómo es que uno de los alumnos más estúpidos de la Academia termino siendo su amigo?_ No que no se lo haya preguntado mil veces antes, como cuando reveló que no conocía lo que era la ropa interior o cuando le regaló algas marinas a Bree o cuando toco el cráneo infectado con el tecno-virus de Douglas. Necesitaba alejarse de Bob y tener una misión, lo primero sonaba más fácil.

—Oye Bob, Daniel me contó de un juego muy entretenido que juegan en el continente— su comentario hizo que su "amigo" detuviera lo que sea que estaba diciendo, no había puesto mucha atención —¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es cómo Adivina la mancha? Ese lo juego con Adam todo el tiempo— Spin sacudió la cabeza —Se llama Escondidas y se trata de que uno se venda los ojos y cuenta hasta 10 mientras el otro jugador se esconde—¿Tiene que ser hasta 10? Eso es mucho— usualmente Spin suspiraría con frustración pero mientras Bob le hablaba él ya había ideado un plan para deshacerse del su lastre personal —Descuida Bob, pondré un cronómetro y cuando suene la alarma te quitas la venda y empiezas a buscarme—No lo sé, suena a mucho trabajo el buscarte por toda la Academia— esto también lo hubiera frustrado y/o desanimado cualquier otro día —Vamos Bob, si lo haces te ayudo a conseguir una cita con Bree—¡Dame esa venda amigo!— Bob siempre fue muy fácil de manipular ya que es... Bueno Bob. Spin le puso la venda a su amigo/víctima, puso el cronómetro para dentro de 2 horas y se marchó a Control de misión; tenía 6 horas y algo antes de que Bob lo encontrará después de que sonara la alarma.

( _3 horas después_ )

Spin sentía que cada minuto duraba años en terminar, además de que empezaba a sentir sueño por el aburrimiento y pensó que una siesta no estaría mal. La alerta de misión lo despertó con un susto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— maldijo en voz alta por el susto pero este se esfumó tan pronto como vio la alerta de misión y sonrío triunfante. Abrió la Alerta:

* * *

 **ALERTA DE MISIÓN**

LOCACIÓN: Parral, Chihuahua. México

NATURALEZA DE LA EMERGENCIA: Derrumbe minero por actividad sísmica.

RESUMEN DE LA MISIÓN:

Aproximadamente a las 1700 horas se registró un temblor de nivel 4 en la Escala de Richter con un radio de 300 m en las cercanías a la mina La Prieta, lo que debilitó la estructura de la misma, provocando el colapso de 2 túneles en los nivele de la mina atrapando a un aproximado de entre 80 y 100 mineros.

ESPECIFICACIONES:

Se tiene la preocupación de que una réplica pueda dañar aún más la estructura de la mina, sobre todo los túneles de desfogue de agua residuales por su alto contenido en cloruro de plomo.

POSIBLE ENTRADA:

El respiradero en el norte de la montaña llega hasta el nivel 5.

El nivel 7 se alimenta de respiradero en el este de la montaña.

* * *

Spin no cabía en sí del gusto, por fin iría a una misión, ahora debía ir al lugar, ser un héroe y volver para su graduación. Salió disparado, corriendo de emoción al puerto de la Academia para ir al continente.

Minutos después de que Spin se fue Bob calló del techo, pero su levitación amortiguó su caída. Miro alrededor.

—Bueno Spin no está aquí ni en la Suite del Señor Davenport. Apuesto a que está en los dormitorios.

 **...**

( _Parral, Chihuahua_ )

Spin llego a la montaña en media hora, esos jet packs de Súper D sí que eran veloces, vio que había muchas camionetas de noticieros " _Así más personas me verán ser un héroe_ " pensó feliz. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a una carpa donde estaban los bomberos, la policía y los paramédicos.

—Disculpen ¿Quién está a cargo?— nadie le hizo caso. Se aclaró la garganta, un poco molesto. —Oigan, ¿Quién está a cargo?— de nuevo nadie le hizo caso y se molestó aún más, así que inspiro profundamente y grito — **¡Presten atención!** — todo el personal de la carpa dejo lo que estaba haciendo —Gracias. ¿Quién está a cargo?—Yo, ¿Qué quieres niño?— dijo un policía en la mesa de al fondo —Soy Spin, de la Academia Davenport para héroes biónicos y he venido a ayudar con los mineros— todos los de la mesa se rieron. El policía le revolvió el cabello —Seguro que sí niño, tú mismo inventaste el nombre o te ayudaron tus papas— Spin estaba harto de que no lo tomaran en serio. Empezó a girar hasta que genero un pequeño vórtice a su alrededor —¿Ahora sí me creen?— pregunto Spin apretando los dientes —Está bien— dijo el policía sin salir de su asombro —Aquí están los planos de la mina, ¿Te damos un banco o algo?— Spin acerco una silla y se hincó en el asiento para ver los planos —Así estoy bien, gracias— vio unos minutos los plano hasta ver que como a medio metro a la izquierda de donde terminaba el respiradero norte en el nivel 5, uno de los túneles del nivel 7 pasaba justo por debajo de otro túnel en el nivel 5. —¿En dónde fueron los derrumbes?— pregunto Spin, uno de los bomberos le señalo dos equis hechas en los planos. " _Bien, puedo hacer un túnel para llegar al nivel 7 ya que el derrumbe fue bastante lejos_ " —¿Qué tan largas son sus escaleras?—7.3 metros la más larga— contesto el jefe de los bomberos —¿Por qué?— Spin sonrió. —Porqué, una vez que yo me meta, podrían meter la escalera por uno de los respiraderos y los mineros pueden salir por ahí, del resto me encargo yo— el policía se encogió de hombros —El túnel mide 2.5 metros de alto y el nivel 5 está a 630 metros de profundidad— señalo uno de los bomberos —Sí, pero la escalera sería para subir a los que están en el nivel 7 al 5, porque— Spin señalo una meseta de roca del lado oeste de la montaña —aquí hay una meseta a donde podríamos sacar a los mineros, está a un metro de altura del túnel de aquí— Spin señalo un túnel en el extremo oeste del nivel 5. Todos los de la mesa se miraron entre sí, Spin sentía que su estómago daba vueltas de los nervios pero estaba decidido a no dejarles verlo. —Está bien, lo esperaremos en la meseta al oeste de la montaña. Si sale de la carpa, a la derecha, unos 2 metros más adelante verá el respiradero norte. Los bomberos le darán cuerda, un arnés y un equipo de primeros auxilios— Spin salió corriendo hasta el respiradero, agarrando apresuradamente el kit de primeros auxilios.

Se paró sobre el respiradero y empezó girar, pronto empezó a cavar, ensanchando el respiradero, finalmente llegó al nivel 5. Cayó de sentón al perforar el techo del túnel. Se sacudió el polvo, entonces se dio cuenta de que olvido traer una linterna cuando entro a la oscuridad del mismo " _Esperen mi teléfono tiene linterna_ ", encendió su teléfono y busco la app de linterna. " _Tan bueno como visión nocturna_ " pensó. Camino a un lado y empezó a hacer otro túnel para el nivel 7, pero esta vez no se golpeó al caer. Vio un haz de luz. —¿Quién anda ahí?— pregunto una voz entre asustada y esperanzada —Soy Spin vengo a ayudar, soy un héroe biónico— su pecho se inflo con orgullo al decirlo. Se asomó una cara ennegrecida pero alegre y aliviada —¡Gracias a Dios! Tenemos a un herido— Spin le mostro el equipo de primeros auxilios —Bien, llévame con los demás, ¿No se separó nadie cuando el derrumbe verdad?—No, los 20 que bajamos para acá nos agarró juntos el temblor— llegaron con los demás mineros —¡¿Mandaron un niño?!— pregunto asombrado uno de ellos. —¡No seas bocón Fausto! Di que al menos vamos a salir, es un héroe biónico— lo reprendió el que guiaba a Spin —¿Alguien más está herido?— Pregunto Spin tratando de ignorar la herida en su orgullo. Todos negaron. —Asustados y desesperados, sí— agrego un tercer minero con una risa nerviosa

—No se preocupen, ahorita los voy a guiar hasta un túnel que hice para bajar— entonces se acordó que también había olvidado la escalera —También van a necesitar hacer una escalera entre ustedes para subir al nivel 5 de donde los voy a sacar por otro túnel— los llevó hasta su túnel y les ayudo a subir al herido, al último subió él —¿Y el túnel de salida?— pregunto Fausto —Lo voy a hacer ahorita que vuelva con los demás— se acordó de la amenaza de la réplica y dijo —De hecho lo haré ahorita y así pueden irse con sus familias más rápido— Se acercó al punto donde haría el túnel —Tal vez deberían cubrirse porque voy a arrojar mucha tierra y roca— los mineros se alejaron un par de pasos. Spin empezó a taladrar hasta salir a unos colchones que habían puesto ahí las autoridades. Se volteó a al túnel, puso sus manos junto a su boca para que fuera más fuerte. —Ok, ya pueden bajar— pero cuando se volteó vio a 4 personas que solo significaban problemas: _Adam, Bree, Chase y Leo_ …

Leo se le acerco con una sonrisa de superioridad insoportable —Súper D quiere verte enano— y se fueron hacía el jet en donde llegaron los 4 mientras Adam, Bree y Chase fueron por el túnel a la mina.


End file.
